


this heart is a foolish one [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Female Character, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Critical Role Ladies Week, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, wasn't supposed to be angst but then episode 40 happened so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "this heart is a foolish one" by mischief7manager."Keyleth doesn’t get the sex thing. The love thing, though, that she gets. If anything, Keyleth might have too much experience with that. Somehow, none of that is any help at all when she’s standing in front of the Sun Tree watching Vax walk away from her. She almost wishes it was just a sex thing. She’s heard enough from the others in Vox Machina that she could probably come up with a response in that case. She has no idea what to do with this."A character study.





	this heart is a foolish one [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this heart is a foolish one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899561) by [mischief7manager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief7manager/pseuds/mischief7manager). 



Length: 12:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20heart%20is%20a%20foolish%20one.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Critical Role Ladies Week! Thanks to mischief7manager for giving me permission to podfic her story! Also used to fill my "angst" and "read with silence" squares for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
